Heated Heist
by ShySecret
Summary: Once again a KID heist is the hub of activity. Everyone is enjoying themselves, and everything is the exact same... right? So why does Shinichi's instincts insist that something is wrong, that he has something to do? Boy x boy, lemon, a/b/o universe
1. chapter 1

Long time no write! Sorry about that. I've had this one in the works. I still haven't decided if I want it to be a one shot or just a sporadic one. Enjoy!

Warnings: Lemon, Boy

The hotel was noisy, more so than run of the mill business could account for. Then again, that should be expected when said hotel was hosting KID's latest target. Blue eyes scanned the area with scrutiny worthy of an eagle. Something was off. There was the usual hustle and bustle of before heist excitement. There was the smell of sweaty bodies, and the scents of several omega's, beta's and alpha's all mingling together. The screaming of die hard fans outside the hotel and the flash of camera's as they snapped shots of the detectives, and what they hoped was KID's disguise. Yet there was something more in the air tonight, and Shinichi couldn't put his finger on it. Something that especially bugged him considering his status as a detective and an Alpha.

"Keibu! A minute before the announced time!" An officer called out to Nakamori, who was pointedly giving Shinichi a wide berth. The teenage detective gave a wry quirk of lips at the beta, he couldn't really fault the man for obeying his instincts. Shinichi knew his dominance was rolling around the place, but he was having a hard time reining it in with that unknown thing bugging him.

"Sorry Nakamori Keibu." Shinichi murmured to the man as he made his way over to the other side of the room where he knew he'd have the best view. The man jumped before giving a shaky nod, letting the Alpha do as he wished. The moment Shinichi's back met the wall, the lights in the room flickered before washing the room in darkness.

KID's maniac laughter filled the room as Nakamori bellowed for the lights to be turned back on. Shinichi stayed stork still, deciding moving would probably land him in some hidden trap. He couldn't help the full body shudder as a floral, roses Shinichi decided, scent mingled with gunmetal filled the room.

When the lights flashed back on, momentarily blinding everyone in the room except the phantom thief standing on the display case. The thief stood proudly on the display case, hand on hat, tilting it down to shadow his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" KID yelled out, sweeping his cape dramatically behind him. Shinichi's nose flared delicately as the magician's scent was pushed toward him. Sugar, chocolate, adrenaline, a scent that had an undertone of sweetness. He bit his lip to stop his tongue from wetting his lips. KID's arms spread out in a showman's welcome, as he grinned at his audience.

"KID!" Nakamori yelled, lunging at the magician as the task force began their game of dog pile the bandit. The man in white laughed, nimbly dodging the men as he seemed to dance around them. Shinichi tracked his movements with his eyes, only losing sight of him for mere milliseconds when he used a smoke bomb. The magician cackled when the task force tripped into traps, setting off colourful smoke bombs that dyed their uniforms. With target in hand, KID darted passed Shinichi, his breathing more laboured then the acrobatics warranted, considering that the thief pulled off less then his usual amount of stunts that is.

The Heisei Holmes quickly darted after the white cape, that enticing scent billowing towards him as he chased the thief. They raced to the top of the hotel, flash of white cloth disappearing through the roof door. Shinichi followed it, hand reaching out to grab the cape. Surprise shocking him for a moment when he realised he had actually managed to latch onto it. He tugged, sending him and KID careening across the floor, ending with Shinichi straddling the thief. The man in white stared wide eyed up at the detective as he panted.

"Hello Meitantei." KID breathed out, feeling his eyes dilate at the warm weight on him. Shinichi's own eyes dilated, nose taking in KID's scent, his hands tightening slightly in the thief's wrists.

"Hello KID." Shinichi returned, voice husky as his Alpha genes forced their way to his mind.

"You've gotten faster." The thief commented, eyes idly tracing the outline of the detectives profile.

"Your off your game tonight. What's wrong?" Shinichi asked, leaning forward so that he could look into the thief's enigmatic eyes. KID flushed red, opening his mouth before closing it and swallowing.

"It's nothing. Just having a rough day." KID said flippantly, beginning to squirm, trying to find a way out of the hold. Shinichi's grip tightened on his wrists, the dominating action sending a spike of heat to Kaito's blood. He bit his tongue to withhold a whimper for more.

"No, it's something else. It's -" Shinichi cut himself off as he took another deep breath, suppressing a growl.

"Your in heat Kuroba." He rumbled, tipping forward slightly as he confirmed what he'd said. The thief shuddered, turning his head away in a huff. Shinichi forced himself to lean back rather then nibble the inviting expanse of skin that the thief had exposed.

"We're at a heist." Kaito grumbled, trying to ignore the heat in his blood, and the very accommodating Alpha sitting on top of him.

"You shouldn't be having heists when your in heat." Shinichi growled, glaring down at his friend. Kaito childishly stuck his tongue out. Shinichi glanced away at that flash of pink tongue. He forced himself not to straddle Kaito, forced himself to push his Alpha senses to the back of his mind.

"I'll be fine. It only just started today, and I can be back home before it really sets in." Kaito excused, sitting up as Shinichi got off of him. The detective glared at him, but there was something off in his eyes.

"You haven't been in heat before have you?" Shinichi muttered, pointedly not looking at the omega.

"Why does that matter?" Kaito asked, feeling a bit defensive.

"You have no idea what your scent is doing to my senses." Shinichi growled, finally looking at the other male. His eyes were largely dilated, fists clenched at his side, it was only then that Kaito noticed the dominance that was fighting to reach him. He scrambled back, before turning his head away with a flush.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, standing up and fixing his suit, not that it needed fixing, he just needed something to do.

"Come back to my place once your finished with your heist." Shinichi said, looking towards the stars rather then his friend.

"Won't I just cause issues for you?" Kaito asked, turning to look at the detectives back.

"Your home is back in Ekoda. You'll cause more problems for me if you ran around this city smelling like you do. You could be taken advantage of if the heat becomes too much before you get home." Shinichi answered, and Kaito felt a little hopeful spark disappear. Stupid detective for not realising what he wanted. He opened his mouth to argue that he would just fly home, regardless what the detective thought.

"Besides, your mine. I don't want anyone else touching you." Kaito barely heard it as the detective mumbled petulantly, but he probably wasn't meant to hear it. The omega grinned, bounding over to the alpha, hugging him from behind. Kaito pressed a kiss to Shinichi's cheek, grinning at the rumbling purr that escaped the alpha.

"See you back at your place Meitantei." Kaito whispered, before running off the top of the building, letting himself free fall for a bit before engaging his glider. He had to force his giddiness down to be able to fly straight. Shinichi was going to claim him tonight.

At that press of soft, warm, pliant lips to his cheek, and those heated words whispered in his ear, Shinichi had gone completely ridged lest he pin the thief to the wall and ravish him. When that luring scent disappeared off into the night, he let out a tight breath.

Patting his pockets, he found the heist target in his back pockets. Where else would Kaito put it? He thought with wry amusement. Grabbing it out, it was an alluring unset sapphire, one that was almost the colour of his eyes. Probably the reason why Kaito chose it. He'd known it, from that first clock tower heist, that the thief had been his mate, his true mate. Then Conan had happened, and he couldn't expect to greet the thief properly. So he'd kept his distance by only going to his heists, rather then tracking him down by his scent.

Shinichi turned to go down the stair well, letting the door slam shut on its own. Then, once everything had been taken care of, it had finally been safe enough for him to become Shinichi again. What he hadn't expected, was for KID to appear as Kaito by his bedside as he changed permanently into Shinichi. He still remembered the mix of worry, fear, and anxiety on his face. Clearly remembered the way he'd reached out and bushed a strand of hair behind Kaito's ear, pulling him down for a chaste kiss on the lips before he'd succumbed to the pain and unconsciousness again.

As he walked into the foyer, he sighed. Kaito had left him some clean up to do. It would at least give them some time to cool their heels... or get frustrated. Sighing through his nose, but able to rein in his dominance now that he knew what had been feeling weird, he went around releasing the task force.

Escaping to his memories as the debrief commenced, he could remember waking up to his bedroom and a warm weight on his hips. As he'd glanced around, he'd found that Kaito had fallen asleep at his bed side, hands clutching his own, and head resting on his waist. Smiling fondly, he'd carded his fingers through that birds nest called hair. Kaito had moved instinctively in his sleep, pressing his nose to Shinichi's wrist with a deep breath. It was then, that Shinichi knew he'd been right all those years ago in believing that the thief during the clock tower heist was his true mate. He wanted to do this right. Become friends first, and slowly build a steady relationship with Kaito. Wanted to learn everything about him without their disguises. What he liked, what he didn't, fears, hopes and dreams. Learn about him as Shinichi and Kaito, no longer KID and Conan. Court him how he should be, treat him as if he was as precious as those gems he stole, even though he was so much more.

"Dismissed!" Nakamori yelled out, despite the distinct lack of reason to. Shinichi snapped out of his daydream, and hurried over to his car. Something he'd been grateful for ever since becoming Shinichi. He could finally drive, catch up to the rest of the people his age and get that independence. He had to consciously watch his speed, knowing that his Alpha genes were telling him to hurry home to his mate. Soon to be mate, he corrected. Only if Kaito wanted it, and it wasn't just a heat induced reaction. As he pulled into the Kudo mansion, he could smell gun metal and roses from where he stood. He urgently made his way to the door, unlocking it quickly.

The door swung open before slamming closed behind him. His azure eyes largely dilated, he gazed around the room. He shrugged his jacket off, the sense of mine, home and want thrumming through him. He glanced around the room seeing traces of Kaito everywhere. His jacket from his post heist get up, shoes at the door way, a black baseball cap on the kitchen table. Shinichi toed his shoes off, he could fix them later.

Following the scent upstairs, he came to his own bedroom. He cautiously pushed the door open on silent hinges, ears pricked for any sound. There were no lights on in the room, only his open curtains allowing moonlight to spill into it. His breath hitched at the sight of Kaito curled up on his bed, seemingly unaware of anything but the heat thrumming through his veins. Quiet needy little whimpers escaped from the clenched lips, his body sweating as it was overwhelmed with the need to be with its mate.

Shinichi wasn't even conscious of the fact that he'd shed his shirts, leaving him in pants and boxers. He crept up to the thief, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached over, rolling Kaito over to face him. Hazy violet eyes blinked up at him, another whimper escaping him. Shinichi caressed the other mans jawline, admiring the features that made them different from each other. Kaito leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to Shincihi's pulse point. The alpha shuddered, before straddling the omega.

"You sure?" Shinichi whispered, leaning his head down, breathing in lungfuls of gunmetal and roses. Kaito pushed his own nose into Shinichi's neck. The heady warmth of the others weight on him was addictive.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Kaito whispered, gasping out as Shinichi's hands made their way under his shirt, resting just above the jut of his hips. Twin prints of warmth pooling were those hands pressed and massaged the skin. Kaito reached out, tugging the alpha to his lips. Shinichi gently kissed him, teeth nibbling on the pliant lips. He quickly abandoned that for licking his way into Kaito's mouth. Kaito obediently opened to his detective, arms circling around his neck. When Shinichi pulled back, Kaito whined, tugging insistently.

"Nichi', more." He demanded breathily. His face was flushed red, eyes glazed over, body pushing into every grazing touch.

"Shh." Shinichi hushed, brushing Kaito's fringe back. He kissed his neck, oh how he wanted to mark him, but he couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't. Not until they'd talked about this when Kaito wasn't in heat. When Kaito lent his neck back with a whine, Shinichi's domineering scent filled the room. Okay. Maybe talking could wait.

Shinichi let his hands divest Kaito of his clothes, lips pressing eager kisses to the heated body as new expanses of skin were exposed. Mine. All mine. No one else's. The alpha inside Shinichi chanted, yanking at the tight chain that he kept it on, like a hound baying for the hunt. The metaphorical chain slipped when Kaito let out a needy little whine, making Shinichi's dominance fill the room. Kaito let out another whine, head thrown back, arching into every grazing touch.

"Are-" Shincihi stared only to be cut off by a growl and glare from Kaito, whose hand had gripped the back of his neck, pulling them eye level. Shinichi couldn't help but revel in the challenge for dominance that Kaito had issued.

"If you ask me if I'm sure, I'll fly away and find some other detective that will accommodate me, maybe Tantei-san or Tantei-han." Kaito hissed, biting back a whimper and the instinct to bare his neck in submission when Shinichi's eyes darkened at the mention of other alpha's. The chain snapped, and Shinichi pounced. Kaito's clothes disappeared into shreds, Shinichi pressing his weight fully onto him.

"Cheeky." Shinichi murmured, nosing the junction of Kaito's neck and shoulder. The omega let out a cross between a breathless laugh and a groan for more. The magician's hips bucked up in clear demand, and Shinichi hissed at the beautiful friction.

"Mine." Shinichi murmured, still holding back.

"Yours." Kaito agreed easily, hoping that Shinichi would stop teasing and get on with it already. Seemingly satisfied with the answer to do something, anything, Shincihi reached between their bodies. He froze when his hand met wet slick, but hard already occupying Kaito. A deep growl rumbled out of him, his hand gripping the end of the butt plug and gently thrusting it a bit deeper. Kaito whined, wriggling in place.

"More." Kaito pleaded, grinding down on the hardness. Shinichi's nose flared, as he obliged, but going gently. Kaito whined, bucking to try and get Shinichi to go harder, faster.

"So you did know a bit about heat." Shincihi observed, watching Kaito writhe.

"Of course I do. Who do you take me for?" Kaito gasped out.

"An idiot thief who still held a heist despite being in heat." Shinichi growled, removing the plug completely, slick easing its passage and drooling onto the sheets. Kaito whined and struggled to lean up, resting on his elbows, a flush high in his cheeks.

"Why'd you stop?" Kaito growled through his panting.

"Thought you'd want something a bit more real." Shincihi murmured, eyes dark with promise, need and desire. Kaito froze then whined, leaning his head back in submission. He wanted that, he wanted it so badly. Had wanted it the moment he'd realised he wasn't a creeper crushing on a child, but a hot teenager who'd been an idiot and got himself shrunk.

"Please." Kaito whined, not caring about the fact he'd just begged.

"Gonna hurt a bit, I should prep you more." Shinichi whispered, burning desire still in his voice.

"No, I want it now. I've had that in me since yesterday, I want you. Now." Kaito demanded breathily, completely oblivious to the heat that had just surged into Shinichi's veins.

"As you wish." Shinichi rumbled before he flipped Kaito onto his stomach, getting a startled yelp before pressing his weight onto his body. Kaito purred happily, feeling the warm weight of Shinichi against him. He obligingly lifted his hips, shaking them teasingly. He sent a smug smirk back at Shinichi when he heard a possessive growl. Large hands gripped his hips, teeth nibbled at his neck and Shincihi's member nudged at his entrance. He rocked back, the warm weight breaching his walls. A breathless moan escaped him as the member continued in, long, hard and deep. He mewled when Shinichi was finally seated inside of him completely. They laid immobile for a moment, before Kaito glanced back over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated.

"You, you can move now." Kaito panted, body quivering. When Shinichi remained still, his hands instead skated across Kaito's body, pausing to tweek a nipple, before continuing down to caress the skin just above his erection. The thief shuddered, a groan for more clawing its way out of his throat.

"Stop teasing." Kaito moaned, head leaning back and eyes glaring faintly at Shinichi. Shinichi merely leant forward, taking Kaito's lips. Tongue inviting itself into Kaito's mouth, before licking that sensitive spot just behind his teeth. Kaito whined, toes curling.

"Please." Kaito breathed, rocking back to get his point across. Both moaned at the beautiful friction. Unable to restrain himself anymore, Kaito repeated the action, groaning as his beloved's member slid in and out of him, warmer, heavier, thicker and longer than anything else he'd ever had.

"Shincihi, Shincihi, Shinichi." Kaito chanted, hips greedily rocking back. Giving in to his lovers one worded plea, Shincihi timed it so that he thrusted forward when Kaito next rocked back, resulting in them both groaning. Shinichi didn't waste any time snapping his hips forward and setting a brutal pace that knocked the breath out of Kaito. Shincihi was kissing his neck, and taking to nibbling it.

Kaito's arms quivered, before he dropped from his hands to his elbows, stars flashing before his eyes. A yelp followed by a breathy moan came from his throat as the angle was changed. Pleasure raced along his body, his nerves constantly sparking like a live wire as Shinichi hammered into his sweet spot. Gooseflesh rippled across his skin despite the surmounting heat.

"More, I need more." Kaito grunted, shifting his hips back into Shinichi. He wasn't sure if Shinichi had heard him or not over the wet slide, and the slapping of skin on skin, but his breath did hitch. On the next roll of Shinichi's hips Kaito's eyes went wide, a guttural moan escaping him. Something hard and so much larger was bumping against his rim, fighting to get in.

"Nichi, is that?" Kaito choked out, his passage tightening in anticipation, but his slick now running freely making the passage slippery and smooth.

"Yeah," Shinichi grunted, instinctively changing to more of a grinding motion to encourage Kaito's entrance to allow his knot to slip in. Both of them let out breathless gasps as it forced its way in. Kaito trembled at the increased strain on his rear that had his toes curling.

"Fuck…" Kaito breathed out as Shinichi picked up his momentum, each thrust tugging on his stretched hole that drew out a long throaty moan. A high needy whine escaped his mouth when he felt the knot begin to expand, starting to lock them together. Oh god, it felt so strange. It hurt but felt good. It was so conflicting it made his head spin.

Shinichi wrapped his arms tight around Kaito, clutching him to his chest. His knot swelled, locking them together. Kaito whimpered, shuddering his release as the knot lodged itself against his prostate. It was constantly being stimulated by Shinichi's grinding motions as he was limited to the minute movements. Despite already just cumming, Kaito's cock was already flushed and still hard from his heat. His body hyper sensitive to his beloveds every touch.

Shinichi grunted and his hand reached around to loosely fist Kaito's member, giving him the slightest hint of pressure that had him breathily moaning. Shinichi shuddered as Kaito's hole fluttered around him, seemingly unable to decide if it wanted him to go or pull him in deeper. That was the final straw, Shinichi trembled as the tight coil wound in his stomach released and he thundered out his release. Kaito's eyes widened on a loud moan as he felt his mates essence fill him. They trembled together, euphoria racing through their veins. Shinichi clutched desperately to Kaito, his hips unable to stop the gyrating motion they'd begun. He tugged Kaito up so that he was sitting on his lap, still intimately untwined, still steadily being filled. Kaito choked on his next breath as the knot was lodged just a bit deeper a bit harder against his prostate. A whine escaped and his hands instinctively clutched his stomach. His spine arched, pressing his back firmly to Shinichi's chest who was murmuring silly romantic things that all Alpha's instinctively felt they had to.

"Kai, your so good. The only omega for me. But your not just that, your perfect, I'm so happy that you chose to be my mate. I don't know what you see in me, but you make me so happy." Shinichi muttered, giving into the urge, and pressed his lips to Kaito's neck and breathing deep. Kaito whined and tilted his head to the side, offering to bare his mark.

"Please Shinichi, I need it. Don't make me wait. You know I want this. Please." Kaito murmured, pressing more insistently into Shinichi, unable to stop his desire for more. His body pressed down on Shinichi's member despite how he knew he'd lose his mind just a little bit more. Shinichi shuddered at Kaito's begging.

"But babe-" Shinichi whispered, nose tracing the line of Kaito's neck.

"Please..." Kaito whined, a shaky hand reaching up and tugging Shinichi's hair to pull him to his neck. Shinichi groaned as his teeth bumped Kaito's neck. Oh god, he wanted to, so badly. He fought with himself until another tug had his lips, teeth and tongue brushing against the flushed skin. Kaito whined, arching into the touch.

"Alright..." Shinichi whispered, giving into the soft whispered pleas. He kissed the line of Kaito's neck, and nibbling the spot he was going to mark. The most sensitive spot he could find, if only because he was a possessive bastard and wasn't ashamed to admit it. Kaito moaned in anticipation. He breathed for a moment, the scent of sweat, sex, and a mixture of them heady in the room. It only served to make him dizzy and drunk on the scent. His head tipped forwards and his one armed grip around Kaito's waist tightened. This was it. Shinichi kissed the spot before latching on and biting down hard enough to draw blood. Kaito moaned. Shinichi's voice rose in agreement, the taste was nothing like the coppery smell at crime scenes, it was like you favourite tastes mingled and spreading through his pallet. That wasn't even the best part, it was the sense of wholeness, or fulfilment that came with the bond establishing itself.

Kaito let out a breathless gasp as a thick gush of slick made its way through his system, as he came. His cock was overused and sensitised, and had calmed down, for now.

Shinichi released his teeth's grip on Kaito and just simply held him as he lapped at the blood sluggishly oozing from the bite. His hands wrapped around Kaito, their bodies still having faint tremors. Shinichi gritted his teeth as he forced his body to stop rocking, to still and just bask in his mates company. His cock was still sluggishly cumming, however it had slowed. Kaito allowed his own body to relax against Shinichi, his head a little more there now that they'd established half of the bond.

"You caught me Tantei-kun." Kaito murmured, a fond smile on his lips, and a breathless gasp escaping his lips as Shinichi chuckled, the movement jostling the member still lodged up his ass. It wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon though considering the knot.

"I think this is more of a trap you wouldn't want to escape though." Shinichi murmured back. A soft smile tugged at the edge of Kaito's lips, and he twisted his head around to gently kiss Shinichi. A sweet sigh passing between them.

Let me know what you thought!


	2. Nesting

**So, umm, hi. I'm not dead and I haven't abandoned this. I've just been working full time, and my job has no creative vibes for me to work with. Either way, this is the fluffy nesting people have been requesting. However it's not as submissive as others I've seen. The way I see it, is that these characters would reject the norms and find some way to do their own things. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was too hot. Why was it so hot? Kaito groaned, rolling over onto his back, tugging at his shirt so that his stomach was exposed to the cool air. The early morning chill kissed his abdomen, giving him a brief flare of relief before that all consuming fire overcame it. He groaned again in discomfort. Shit, whoever said coined the term 'heat' certainly knew what they were talking about. His brows scrunched up as he released another agonised groan.

"Still hanging around, huh?" His lover whispered into his neck, on top of his mate mark, giving it a gentle kiss before leaning away to give him some air. He shuddered at the spark of something in his core, and almost purred at the attention.

"I'm just bloody thankful that I'm a guy, and don't have to deal with this on top of periods, honestly." Kaito grumbled, peeking out of one eye at Shinichi, taking in his mussed hair, and lack of shirt. Somehow the heat becoming more manageable with just the sheer sight of his shirtless mate. Shinichi made an acknowledging sound, and then seemed to wince under more careful consideration.

"Never really thought about that." Shinichi muttered, rolling out of the bed.

"Of course you wouldn't. Your an Alpha and have never lived next to a female omega. Seriously that shit is scary." Kaito grumbled, then frowned as Shinichi walked away from the bed. "And where are you going?" He asked, levering himself up on an elbow, stubbornly ignoring the unrealistic twinge of fear that he was being abandoned, at the same luxuriating in the pleasant flare in his hips that was left over from taking Shinichi's knot.

Shinichi glanced over his shoulder as he shuffled into his pants, nose flaring, seeming to have caught the flash of interest in the omega's scent. Kaito smirked, steadfastly ignoring his heat fever and appreciatively watched his mates muscle move, eyes lingering on the thin scratches and dark bites on the detectives skin. He couldn't help but purr at the sight of his mate wearing his marks unashamedly, and not putting a shirt on to cover them up, as if they were embarrassing.

"I'm grabbing a wet cloth to help with your temperature, and some blankets so you can arrange the room however you please. You want anything in particular?" Shinichi asked, peering over his shoulder as he had his hand on the door. Kaito's inner omega fell in love all over again at the thoughtfulness and the trust in those words. He wriggled in place, his body unsure on how it wanted to express just exactly what he was feeling.

"Blankets, pillows, chocolate, lots of chocolate, and..." He hesitated, all he knew was that he wanted comfort, hugs, and just something he couldn't put a name on.

"I think I can manage that. Do you want me to let your doves in? They're probably worried about you by now." Shinichi asked, glancing in the corridor where, no doubt, Kaito's doves were watching and waiting for their master.

Kaito couldn't nod fast enough, and the doves came flooding in when Shinichi opened the door wider and stepped to the side. The resulting feather storm that came barreling in was chaotic but at the same time beautiful.

"I'll be back shortly." Shinichi called, with an off hand wave. Kaito gave a distracted hum in agreement, nuzzling his doves, and fidgeting frequently to find the coldest spot on the bed to soothe the heat. He spent time with each of his doves, nuzzling them, preening their feathers for them. It was a habit he had picked up in those long lonely days when he had spent his heats at home, with the occasional company of his mother who would bring him what he needed, though that had been more towards the first few times he had his heat, not so much now. Now, he had an Alpha who would do that, one he could still be himself around without having to demure himself. He had chosen good, and Shinichi's attentiveness was only proving it. He purred in self satisfaction, rolling within the bed only to stop, to freeze. Something wasn't right.

Kaitō sat up, back ram rod stiff, and glared at the room. He needed more. More of something. He rolled out of the bed and began to pace. A few of his doves fluttered over, resting around their master, having seen this before and knowing to wait for orders.

"Can you guys start pulling pillows into a ring on the bed? I'm gonna find some stuff." Kaito asked, glancing down at his doves. He felt a swell of affection for them like wing beats on his ribs when they moved to obey. With that sorted, Kaito centred himself and glanced around the room. His eyes stopped and zeroed in on Shinichi's wardrobe. He silently walked up to it, opening the cupboard, and breathed in. Selectively, he started grabbing clothes out of draws and off coat hangers, avoiding any that smelt too new for his taste, and not enough of Shinichi. Having collected his bundle he dumped it on the bed, and started arranging them within it. Unknowingly having collected and been handed the heist targets he had yet to return which he placed perfectly within the nest.

When he was finished, Kaito stepped back and admired his nest. It was almost perfect. Frowning he glanced back to Shinichi's closet, and sniffed around. Unknowingly making a happy chirp, he grabbed an old hoodie and cuddled it to his chest only let out a whine. He was too hot to snuggle with it, pouting, Kaito curled up in his nest while resting his head on the hoodie. His doves gathered round having finished, and the thief purred and rolled around in the newly made nest. It would do for now, he just had to wait for Shinichi to be back with more for him to use. At the thought he rumbled and kicked off his clothes to cool his body, and curled up for a nap.

By the time Shinichi came back in to his room, it was to the sight of Kaito curled up in his bed, sheets creating a delicate circle nest with feathers doting it, much like a bird. The doves themselves had created a sort of border guard, and others had taken to adding their own feathers and other shiny things to the nest, some of which Shinichi recognised as heist targets that had yet to be returned. He huffed in an amused laugh, and set the extra supplies aside. He leaned over the edge of the nest, brushing his knuckles across the sharp sweep of Kaito's jaw. Admiring the way his eyelashes swept down his cheeks, and the few faint freckles that were almost impossible to see when Kaito was awake and always moving. He felt something in him stir and let out a happy rumble at the sight of pretty much his whole wardrobe being the base of the nest. He huffed a laugh, and let his hand trail from Kaito's cheek to petting his hair.

The thief's eyes fluttered before he groaned softly and blearily opened his fever bright eyes.

"'Nichi?" He croaked, pressing his nose into Shinichi's wrist and inhaling his scent deeply.

"Just me, it's okay. You feeling okay, too hot? Too cold?" He asked, dunking a wash cloth into basin, squeezing the extra water out.

"Hot." Kaito panted, still sprawled out and naked. He stretched, Shinichi eyeing him and appreciating the display of arched athletic muscle. The detective hummed, and gently wiped the wash cloth over him, methodically resting smaller bits of damp cloth over Kaito's stomach, back of his neck, wrists, the back of his knees, and finally over his throat. Only for the final one to pushed away. Kaito sulkily complaining it took away Shinichi's scent mark on his neck. Blue eyes sparked in amusement, and instead he moved it to Kaito's forehead.

"Better?" He asked, brushing the thief's fringe out of the way.

"A little." Kaito murmured, the heat still lingering, but certainly to not to the point of almost torture. It was odd, his heats didn't usually work like this. He was used to being uncomfortable, to wanting, wanting, wanting, and having to deal with soaked boxers nearly every morning of his heat, but this? This was just torture. Endless heat, just feeling too hot but wanting layers and cuddles, and to be smothered in his favourite things. It made him want to be spoiled. Maybe this was the mated version of heat? He didn't really know, which just made it all the more distressing. He unintentionally let out a small whimper, only to shushed by a gentle tutting. He quieted only to let a startled gasp which then became a happy hum. He felt Shinichi smirk against to skin of his stomach, before continuing to kiss a path across his body. He laved at a spot before gentling to a kiss and then moving on. The patch previously kissed, cooling in the early morning air, cooling the fire in his blood. One of his hands snakes down to grip at the brown locks, and run his fingers through the silken texture as the detective continued to worship his body.

"You've made wonderful nest babe, it's nice and safe. Perfect, comfortable. Could stay in here all day with you, cuddling with you, caring for you, can talk about our futures. My perfect little omega." Shinichi continued to whisper into his skin, Kaito preening at the praise.

"Flatterer, your just saying it to get into my good books." Kaito laughed when Shinichi nuzzled into one of his many ticklish spots.

"Oh, you noticed? Is it working?" Shinichi teased, moving further up Kaito's body, fingers tracing over the heated skin. The omega huffed and gave him a playful whap, on the head.

"Maybe, but that's cheating if that's your only reason for saying it, and cheating is for thieves not for detectives. Stop trying to steal my job." Kaito complained. The detective laughed, his breath rushing over sensitive skin that had his partner shuddering.

"Don't worry, I meant what I said, you should know by now I'm a horrible liar." Shinichi whispered, mouthing at Kaito's nipple, grinning at the sharp in take of breath, and goose bumps that rippled across his skin.

"No kidding, ~ Ne Ne onee-san, Kogoro-oji-san said that the lady over there did it!" Kaito teased, voice easily slipping into Conan's and back to his own. Shinichi glared and nipped a bit at the sensitive flesh. A startled gasp, and tightening of fingers in his hair made the detective grin. Eyes sparking in amusement and challenge.

"Hey, play nice. I'm an omega in heat, I can always ride you six ways to Sunday and leave you so tired you won't even get to go back to your cases." Kaito playfully threatened as he lifted his head to glare at the alpha currently gently gnawing on him, only to groan when it only seemed to make Shinichi's scent to spike with interest and arousal.

"That sounds like challenge, want to bet on it?" Shinichi purred, finally releasing Kaito's nipple with a wet pop. Kaito leaned his head back huffed out a breath.

"Did you go into a rut when I wasn't looking?" Kaito grumbled, continuing his petting.

"No, not yet at least. Just can't get enough of you, always fascinating, always challenging, impossible to get bored of." Shinichi whispered, leaning up to kiss his mate mark. Kaito hummed in appreciation at the attention, his heat heading more towards want. His cock began to stir in interest at the continued kisses and gentle teasing. Kaito stretched his neck back, letting Shinichi continue his attentions.

Noticing the stirring interest pressing against his stomach, Shinichi leaned back staring at the dazed omega.

"We should stop here for now." Shinichi murmured his own eyes dilated. Kaito whined, spreading his legs in invitation.

"Come on, don't leave me like this. That's being a bad Alpha." Kaito growled, glaring faintly at his detective.

"No, it's me saying you should have something to eat. We haven't eaten anything all morning and I didn't even get to take you out for dinner before going down on you." Shinichi argued tugging Kaito up and sitting him on his lap. The omega huffed crossing his arms before turning to the side refusing to acknowledge Shinichi. The Alpha smiled, reaching for the bedside table and grabbing the tray of food he had set down earlier. Placing it on Kaito's lap he directed his mates attention to it.

"I just thought you might be hungry is all. I've got chocolate chip pancakes, with fruit with chocolate drizzled over it, and a hot chocolate for you. There's fruit for your doves as well." Shinichi murmured into Kaito's skin, mouthing at his pulse point. He felt more than saw Kaito's body attune to what he said. He grinned into the thief's skin as the doves gathered around at the mention of fruit for them.

"I'll forgive you just because you got me chocolate." Kaito mumbled picking at the fruit. Shinichi huffed a laugh before grabbing the knife and forks, cutting the pancakes before bringing a piece up to Kaito's mouth. Kaito's cheeks flushed in mild embarrassment.

"It's okay Babe, I just wanted to do this for you." Shinichi murmured, the thief flushing some more before taking a tentative bite. He made a happy sound before reaching for the fork, only for Shinichi to move it away.

"Come on, be fair, I wanna feed you to." Kaito whined, leaning back and peering up at Shinichi with puppy eyes. Shinichi swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing at the adoring pout on Kaito's lips. He leaned over and kissed him gently before handing the utensils over. Kaito grinned before cutting pieces, slowly feeding Shinichi and himself. The doves helping themselves to other pieces of fruit after Kaito gestured for them to have their fill.

Bellies full of food, Shinichi set the tray aside and nuzzled into Kaito's neck. The omega sighing happily before relaxing back into his mate.

"So the way I see it, there is still some things we need to discuss. Cause we had no time between your heat and us diving straight to bed to talk about living arrangements, what will happen with the chance of you ending up carrying during your heat and kami knows what else." Shinichi murmured into Kaito's skin. There was moment of silence before Kaito breathed in sharply, only to loose it loudly.

"Honestly? No fucking idea." Kaito whispered, leaning his head back so that he could watch Shinichi's eyes.

"You know, you get mouthy when your in heat." Shinichi chuckled, something in him delighting in discovering something new about his mate.

"Shut up. If you had to deal with it, you'd be 'mouthy' too." Kaito grumbled, flushing.

"No arguments there, granted mine might be a mix of English." Shinichi said ruefully.

"Either way, back to the topic at hand. I wouldn't mind kids, I mean I adore them, making them laugh with magic tricks. Just not sure if I'm ready. I'm still gonna be KID until I find that damned jewel, and if we have a kid, they're always gonna be wondering where either of us are. Living arrangements, I'd need room to put my KID stuff, and you would need room for your library. So the best option would be your house, but then again, would your parents be okay with that?" Kaito asked, shifting so that his head was resting on Shinichi's shoulder, and his ear picking up his heartbeat, and steady badump.

"That's true. My parents don't really live here anymore, they mainly stay in America these days, so I'm the technically owner or at least resident of the place. They may visit but it's honestly that, just visiting. Are you on the Omega pill, or not?" Shinichi inquired nuzzling the brown locks.

"No, never needed to be. I could easily hide the fact I was an omega, and I've never been with anyone else." There was a happy rumble at Kaito's words that had him grinning.

"Well, we should be safe for now at least. My body is still recovering from Conan, and I haven't been in a rut yet. So I'm not even sure I could get you pregnant yet." Shinichi muttered embarrassment leaking through his words. Kaito twisted to look at Shinichi in surprise, then grinned. He flipped himself round, so that he was straddling Shinichi's hips.

"So that means, I could ride you and ride you, have you knot me as many times as I need, no, as many times as I want, and we'd still be safe?" Kaito murmured, pressing his slick entrance against Shinichi's clothed crotch. The Alpha groaned at the wet heat pressing against him, and at the sheer desire in those words.

"You are really testing my self control right now." The detective grumbled, hips instinctively beginning to rock up, chasing friction, heat and omega slick.

"Who says I want you to be controlled? Come on Alpha, make me beg. See if your up to the challenge." Kaito goaded, grinding down, making Shinichi's head roll back to release a throaty moan.

"Your not gonna be able to walk for days." Shinichi's threatened, his hands grasping Kaito's hips.

"Promise Alpha?" The omega purred, teasing. There was a bite at the base of his neck that had his hips stuttering in their grinding motion.

"Watch me." Shinichi growled, eyes burning in challenge.

 **Awkward spot to end it, I know. But couldn't think of a better ending spot. Which is lazy, so sue me (please don't I'm saving for uni ). Anyway, please follow, favourite, and especially comment if you enjoyed or even if you didn't. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And thanks to all those kind comments that inspired me to continue. Hugs! Bye bye!**


End file.
